Only two beds Dean x reader
by imabuffofbuffy
Summary: cute, fluffy and flirty. feels will be experienced! Enjoy!


You sat in the back of the Impala as the radio blasted AC DC. You guys had just finished a massive Wendigo hunt and you were all beat, for sure. Sam was pretty much asleep in the passenger seat, and so were you but Dean was still pretty awake, clearly. He was tapping along to the beat of _Highway to Hell_ on the steering wheel with his fingers. He was so cute. He looked back at you in the rearview mirror.

"How you holdin' up there, (name)?"

"I'm okay..." You smile groggily.

"We're almost to the motel we're gonna stay at."

Ten minutes later, Dean pulled into a parking lot of a small motel painted an ugly brown green color. Regardless, you were very tired, and wanted a place to sleep that wasn't the Impala. Once the car stopped, you undid your seatbelt, grabbed your bag, and opened the door. Sam groggily stepped out as well. Once Dean got out, he wrapped his arm around your shoulder and pulled you in close. This made you blush. Luckily it was too dark for anyone to see.

"Don't fall asleep just yet, missy." He smiled.

"Aw... You two *yawn* are adorable..." Sam tiredly smiled.

"Haha Sammy." You looked back at him. He was the only one that knew you had a crush on Dean.

Once you guys got the room key, all three of you walk in. But you stop in the doorway when you realize the situation.

"(name), what's wrong?" Dean asked putting his hand on your back. More blushing.

"Guys, move outta the w-" then he saw too. There was only two beds. Sam looked at you with puppy eyes, as if to say _good luck!_

"Oh well... I'll have to share with someone..." Dean said smirking and leaning closer and closer to you. You hope he wouldn't be able to tell how warm your face was getting.

Sam dumped his bag on the floor and fell to his bed. Once he came into contact with the ugly bed clothes, the moose was nearly asleep. You and Dean dump your bags too. Dean sat down on the other bed.

"So..." you say your voice trailing.

"What?" He asked.

"Well, um the whole bed sharing thing... shouldn't you share with Sammy?" You said playing with a loose string on your shirt.

"Haha! Nope. Sorry (name), but last time I shared with Dean, he tried to kiss me when he woke up. You're on your own this time." Sam explained as he pulled of his shoes and flannel and crawled into bed.

"Sorry. Guess you're stuck with me." Dean said as he sat up. He walked closer and closer to you, until you were backed against the wall. He put one hand on the wall, and the other held your hip. You blush more and more, your ears growing hot.

"D-Dean?" His lips got closer and closer to yours. But then he stopped.

"Time to get changed." he smirked. He backed off and opened his bag. You kneel on the ground and pick up your bag, but when you stand back up to look at Dean he was standing there in a tight pair of grey briefs and nothing else.

"D-DEAN! Put some pants on!" You stammer as you flush a deep scarlet.

"What? It's not _my_ fault you looked. But I'm guessing you didn't mind..." He flirted and pulled on a pair of white pajama pants. You take your pajamas and walk into the bathroom.

"Party pooper! I don't get to join?" Dean whined through the door. You walk out wearing only a big t shirt and panties. You thought it would be fun to tease him a little.

"There. All done." You smile and give a playful little curtsy.

"Ooo!..." He crawled under the covers and flipped over a corner, inviting you in. You look, blushing.

"Oh c'mon, (name). You gotta come to bed _sometime_..." He pulled the covers back even more to show off his toned torso.

"Oh, okay..." You hold your hands behind your back and blush even more.

"Oh, don't be shyyy..." He pouted playfully, doing puppy eyes.

You crawl under the covers and turn off the lamp. You put your arm over the top of the covers and lay in the opposite direction of Dean.

"Well, g-goodnight Dean."

"Not so fast little lady..." He turned and hugged you. He nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck.

"Dean?"

"Mmm?" He buried his face farther into your neck.

"I have to tell you something." You turned in his direction, looking into his forest green eyes.

"Mm, what's that?" He smiled.

"I-I uh... I really, really, _really_ um-" Your sentence was interrupted by his warm, soft lips pressing against yours. You put your hand on the back of his head as he continued to tenderly kiss you. He pulled away all too soon.

"I love you too, (name). I always have." He held you close. You wrapped your arms around his back and pressed your face into his bare chest. He held you tighter.

"Goodnight (name)."

"Goodnight Dean. Love ya." You soon feel asleep listening to the even beat of Dean's warm heart.


End file.
